<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alliteration by CloudAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940840">Alliteration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas'>CloudAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and a bit), Birthday Sex, Drabble, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:32:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Bucky Barnes' birthday bash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Armory Event Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alliteration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Poly A birthday bash challenge, to write a fic of <i>exactly</i> 104 words. Beta'd by <b>Alistra</b>. With apologies to <b>kiss_me_cassie</b> who's going to get mad at me for calling this a drabble.</p><p>Happy birthday Bucky!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky Barnes’ Birthday Bash,” Clint muses, catching sight of the gilded invitation again.</p><p>“I liked the alliteration,” Natasha replies nonchalantly, sitting beside a cuffed and desperate Bucky. They’ve been here <em>hours</em> now.</p><p>“Bucky Barnes beautifully bound,” he says. “Yeah, I can see the appeal.”</p><p>Natasha runs a finger up Bucky’s naked side, causing him to gasp out a breathy <em>please</em>. “Bucky Barnes breathlessly begging,” she murmurs before kissing him harshly.</p><p>Clint laughs and runs both hands up Bucky’s naked legs, stopping just short of his straining cock and making him gasp into her mouth.</p><p>“Bucky Barnes,” he says, grinning as Bucky squirms, “better <em>behave</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>